


Too Stubborn

by mythic0wings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Sora, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: When Sora pushes himself too hard for too long, who will he stop for?





	1. From manageable to unmanageable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilala2tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/gifts).



It starts with a few too many sneezes in too few of minutes when Sora’s trying to navigate the maze that is the Underworld. It’s enough to prompt Goofy to ask if he’s alright, the dog-man’s head tilted just enough to radiate concern. Sora musters up a grin and waves his hands. He’s fine, no worries! Must be the weird not-quite-smell of rot that clings to this place of the dead. Not to mention the heavy atmosphere of this place which only invites the Heartless to hide in its corners.

Sora’s sneezes continue and as days drag on his voice becomes nasally, lips a bit too dry. Still the trio dives through a story of the past, a world where pirates are more than just tall-tales, plus seeing not only Aladdin but Jack Skellington as well. No one makes a comment on if Sora seems more tired than usual or if his voice sounds different. He was fifteen after all, growing up changed one’s body.

Coughing, Sora discovers, is both harder to hide and infinitely more tiring. As a lion cub (a _cub!_ Come _on_ Donald.) he sounds a bit like his mom’s old cat hacking up a hairball. Again, Goofy and Donald give him concerned looks and Sora offers a sheepish smile and shrugged shoulders. What does help is the fur and having four feet (“paws” Donald likes to correct him). He’s still groggy but someone -he thinks Goofy- has managed to leave medicine in the small sleeping quarters. So he gets some solid rest in-between worlds.

When Sora notices that the time between landings grows longer than it really should his companions can’t bring themselves to make-up a good excuse. Unless one would count matched pairs of concerned eyes and gestures and words. Sora can’t bring himself to berate them however, not when his body feels heavy and his throat and chest hurt from coughing. He does his best to stretch out how often he has to take the medicine. It’s been awhile since either duck or dog-man have asked him if he’s sick.

The next batch of worlds pass Sora in a bit of a haze. A town shrouded in twilight plus being reduced to bits of data. A few Nobodies rear their heads too, only adding to the matter. Sora’s been getting better at magic though he isn’t sure if that’s more draining than actually fighting. Nobodies are smarter, a little less driven by instinct and it makes it all the more difficult to take them down. Now instead of energized, his victories are weighing on him. Especially after coming to face Demyx a second time, the torrent of water and emotions-that-weren’t practically drowning Sora.

Not that he gets time to rest, beating back the hoards of steel-covered Heartless alongside all his friends. Until those friends are caught up in their own skirmishes. Then it’s just him and Donald and Goofy against a sea of enemies. Sora doesn’t let himself slow down. Won’t let himself let everyone else down. Even if it’s all he does in the end. The Keyblade in his hand has never felt so heavy.

What had stubbornly remained as sneezing and harsh coughs slowly evolves into a pounding headache. A headache that is unabashedly accompanied by body aches all over him. Even the medicine starts to only take off the edge. Goofy and Donald both whisper worriedly to each other in the cockpit but Sora can’t make out the words. Not that he doesn’t collapse as soon as they depart the most recent world.

The “breaks-that-aren’t-breaks” get a little longer and Sora threatens to take the controls when neither Goofy or Donald will land. Even Chip and Dale remain stubbornly silent from back at the castle. Sora knows that they care, it warms his heart that they want what’s best for him, but so many others need them. Simply sealing the worlds just isn’t enough anymore when they return to each opened world to find bigger problems than they left. Dealing with the Organization XIII presses down on him but failure isn’t an option. No matter how much he hurts or the chest-wracking coughs.

When it’s Hercule’s world that looms on their radar Goofy puts his foot down in a way Sora’s never seen. Donald’s absence speaks of previous experience and Sora allows himself to be cowed back into bed. A mixed bottle of resentment and thankfulness. As it turned out, he needed it. A high fever crawling under his skin that took (too much) precious time to wane. During that time Sora catches glimpses between sleep and medicine-induced haze of a curious expression on Goofy’s face and a somber one on Donald’s. Sora asks about it but they never give him a straight answer. Just traded looks he doesn’t get.

Next they land Sora’s feeling better if still tired and more sore than he ought to be. His past mistakes hover in the back of his mind, a weight on his shoulders. Another goose chase has them running through the Underworld; even landing them once more in a tournament. He saves someone but Sora feels his previous fever under his collar. Even with the medallions the Underworld is a weight he doesn’t know how to carry.

In the end he’s glad to leave it behind and makes more of an effort to hide his worsening symptoms from Donald and Goofy. They’ve lost so much time and still have not seen hide nor hair of the King or Riku. It’s frustrating but Sora won’t give up hope of finding them. On Captain Jack’s ship the pitching waves turn his stomach in knots until he ends up curled over the railing. Spitting to try and rid his mouth of the acrid taste left behind. He hopes no one catches him throwing up.

Luckily flying in the windstorm summoned by Jafar doesn’t cause the same reaction but the desert has his head spinning and his swings sloppy. Donald covers for him a lot and Goofy is more ruthless against their enemies. Helping Santa (he still can’t believe he’s _real_ ) is a relief in the chill of Christmas Town if only temporary.

What he struggles with is helping Simba against his own foes and he’s glad that having an adult lion when they can’t get their answers from Rafiki. Facing down the giant Heartless pushes him to his limit but he gets through it and Simba seems better off for it. Again they rest longer than Sora likes but Donald’s rasp and sharp gaze pins Sora in his just-big-enough bed while he sleeps. Sora’s seen Donald angry but he’s never seen such sternness from the duck.

Once more they journey into a computer where his cold is all the more manageable. Which makes it feels that much worse when they leave. Returning once more to Twilight Town the fight through it despite the mysterious circumstances that shrouds the town and the buildings it houses. Here he loses someone he doesn’t know but does. Dark flames fizzling on the ground and he finds himself crying. It only makes the pounding in his head worse and aggravates his cough.

Their loss is not in vain and the King reunites with them upon entering the castle. It’s a comfort to another someone else beside them; to have another Keyblade wielder. Making their way through the castle is a challenge and again, Sora fights through it. Mickey now turns worried eyes upon him but Sora catches Goofy shaking his head at the King.

Waging war on Xigbar who zips and vanishes so fast Sora is spinning, is a miracle he makes it out on top. Less sorrow follows the shattered light of this Nobody than the previous one. Sora holds his head, palms pressed to his eyes, and lets himself curl in a hallway to catch his breath. Each one rasping against his throat and he feels the flush high in his cheeks. It’s dizzying but all three of the others let him rest. None of them want to push him forward so Sora does it himself. Heaving himself to his feet and using the wall to keep himself upright.

Stumbling upon not only Kairi, but Riku as well, brings yet more tears forth. Gripping Riku’s too-large hands then his coat. He’s swallowed by his sickness and his relief and joy at being with his friends once more. He’s spent so long looking he’s gone before he feels the strong arms of Riku catch him.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I do apologize for the long wait between updates! I don't really have a proper excuse besides work taking an emotional toll on me and well... Breath of the Wild. >>
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm open to ideas, critiques, or just an "it's going good!"
> 
> As always, this work is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Sora groans as he wakes up, still weak and still groggy he can feel his illness creeping under his skin. His head pounds, his throat feels dry as Agrabah despite the stuffed feeling in his nose and under his eyes. Even with his eyes closed he feels the world spinning at the edges. What he does notice beyond the wall that is his more-than-a-cold is the smoothness of leather rising and falling under his cheek. Bearly he turns into the person he’s sitting (laying?) on. He recalls through his fever-haze finding the King, finding Kairi, finding _Riku_ in that massive castle.

“ ‘ku…?” He manages, voice rasping in a whisper. A soft pressure rests on his shoulder, tightening just a little when he speaks. It’s a bit of a shock to associate Ansem’s (except not Ansem) voice with Riku but he can only manage to pry open his eyes a sliver.

“Yeah, Riku, you stubborn idiot.” Riku says as if to preempt any questions Sora might have. Deep and rough though his voice now is, Riku speaks softly. His gloved hands shifting to pull Sora both closer and into a more comfortable position.

When a cool glass touches his lips Sora doesn’t think but to drink in long sips. Warm -but not scalding- tea eases the dryness in his throat. A lingering sweetness tells him that honey was added. Sora’s tongue sweeps over his lips, feels the cracks running up and down them from breathing through his mouth. He doesn’t think he’s drank the whole thing before it was taken away, though. A broad thumb sweeps over his shoulder, comforting.

“Take it slow. Feel up to medicine?” Riku asks gently, glass thudding onto wood when he puts the cup down.

Sora manages a small nod, just looking at the black of Riku’s coat. For all that he can seem to think straight he’s exhausted and sore, utterly drained. Looking around feels like an overwhelming task but he lifts his gaze when Riku shifts as little as he can to pop a few orange pills onto the stand. When Riku brings them to him Sora takes them onto his tongue then accepts the honeyed tea once more. He takes a bigger sip than before but he gets them down without much issue.

A blanket is dragged over him and he curls his fingers into the soft material. He hates it but Sora is already feeling like he dip right back into sleep. Slurring a little he says, “D’n’t le’ve.” He hopes he doesn’t have to say it, repeat it, but Riku has left him more than once. In the back of his mind he knows Riku had his reasons but it doesn’t erase the hurt those reasons caused. He can feel Riku still under his cheek and for a moment his sluggish brain turns to panic.

Until Riku relaxes and says softly, “I won’t. I’m… Sorry Sora. I’m sorry.” Again, Riku pulls Sora closer to him, tucks him in a little tighter.

Slowly Sora wonders if he was supposed to hear Riku apologizing. His second “sorry” is nearly drowned out by the ambience of the ship. But sleep is a heavy weight on his eyes and he finds them closing on their own. Already he’s asleep once more.

 

The next time he wakes, Riku isn’t his personal pillow and there is more than one additional weight on the bed. Groaning he turns on his side, feeling a touch more aware than before. The spinning has slowed down until it’s barely noticeable so he chances opening his eyes to look down toward his feet. Past the three layers of blankets keeping him toasty (it feels stifling but he remembers being a little kid. Remembers his mother’s words that his fever isn’t keeping him warm). It’s Riku and Kairi, who are speaking but he can’t make out the words. A happy bubble blooms in his chest seeing them there. _Still_ there.

His closest are with him, he’s found them and he’s _keeping_ them. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy… Even the King. Sora hates that he had to get so sick, that he can’t truly enjoy what he’s won. He knows, realizes, that it was more of them finding him but he’ll take it. Because their back at his side. Attempting a smile (his lips kind of just twitch upwards) he croaks, “Hey.”

The reaction is instant, both turning to Sora’s face and relief relaxing the tension in their expressions. “Sora, you’re awake! Are you feeling any better yet? Donald and Goofy are driving but I think we’re going to be landing soon I think.” Kairi blurted out, standing to move closer to Sora’s head. Kneeling on the floor so he doesn’t have to look up. “Sora… I’m so thankful we’re back together.”

Riku, on other hand, is a lot quieter in his relief and lays a hand on Sora’s calf to give him a gentle squeeze. Whether unwilling to speak or not feeling the need to, Sora isn’t sure.

Sora meets Kairi’s eyes, his breaths heavy in his chest but there. A stray chill runs down his spine causing him to shiver. “Land?” He croaks, brow knitting as he doesn’t even recall getting on the ship.

Kairi sighs softly, her eyes flicking to Riku before she folds her hands in her lap. “Sora, you’re sick. Like, _really_ sick. Everyone thought it would be best to go back to the Castle.” She explained not unkindly. “You need a safe place to rest.”

Lines wrinkle Sora’s forehead as he digests what he’s been told. As it clicks together in his sluggish mind he sits up (too fast- his world is tumbling), eyes going between them. “What about Xemnas? We don’t have time to wait! He needs to be stopped!” Sora rasps, failing to be stern when his body quakes. Shaking even from just sitting up. His throat, dry already, itches enough to reignite his coughs. They’re deep and heavy, folding Sora into his knees whilst he sucks in air between boughts.

Riku’s hands find him before Kairi’s do; steadying his shoulders so Sora doesn’t have to hold his own weight. “Sora, you can’t do anything as you are. We need you better.” He says simply. Many an unspoken word hovering in the air.

Eventually Sora stills, panting to refill his lungs whilst Riku eases him back onto the bed. Kairi comes back into the room (when did she leave?), cup in hand. Her blue eyes checking something beyond Sora’s head and nodding to herself. “Please, Sora. Understand that we need you.” Again, the air is heavy with more than just Sora’s condition but he has no energy to probe further. She sets the cup down on the nightstand beside him, popping two more of the orange pills out of plastic casing.

“Let’s get some medicine in you and we’ll wake you when we land. Promise. Right, Riku?” Kairi told him, facing the tallest of them in a silent dare to defy her.

To Riku’s mettle, he doesn’t flinch under Kairi’s gaze but bows his head solemnly. “Right.” Riku confirms.

Sora’s eyes drag downward even as he purses his lips. Exhausted by his fit he can’t find the energy to argue. He wants this fight to be over. He’s so tired of this war, it’s carnage. Yes, he’s helped people but would they have needed him in the first place had this war not began? Sora winces at the return of his pounding headache, dropping his chain of thought. “Fine…” He mumbles, accepting it when Riku lifts his head and shoulders to take the medicine.

Not that he needs its help, as soon he’s asleep once more. Sora is really tired of sleeping and he knows that this is only the beginning.


End file.
